In this field it is already known that landing nets are used to assist in the landing of fish caught by rod and line by using the landing net to support the fish as it is removed from the water.
Folding versions of landing nets are also known, whereby the landing net comprises a rigid handle of a distinct length, and a hoop shaped net frame on which the net is carried, where the net frame is coupled to one end of the handle by a hinge mechanism. The net frame is moveable between an in-use position where it and the handle coincide in the same plane, and a folded position in which the net frame is pivoted around the end of the handle such that the handle lies across the middle of the net frame for ease of transportation.
In the fly fishing art, it is also known for rigid or collapsible fly line trays to be used to aid casting during fly fishing, whereby the fly line tray helps to prevent the line from tangling, allowing the line to shoot and cast farther.
However, by having separate landing nets and fly line trays, this clearly means that the fisher would have to purchase both items, and further means that the line tray must be carried by the fisher over and above the landing net. Further, although a line tray will be used by the fisher throughout the days fishing, the landing net will not be used until a fish is caught.
Further, conventional folding landing nets have the disadvantage in that there is a tendency for the net to become entangled in the hinge mechanism when it is being unfolded. Also the loose netting is prone to snagging on trees, bushes and reeds which normally populate the riverbank fishing environment.